Brotherly Love 1
by Faerlain
Summary: Legolas' older brother is captured whilst on a scouting mission, and Legolas has to go and find him. In the prison, the Crown Prince suffers torture and humiliation. Can his younger brother save him?
1. Faith

**OMG! Can it be? I HAVE A NEW STORY! **

**At long last. **

**Yes, I have finally sorted out my computer, and everything is up and running once more. I have been typing away as much as possible to get stories re-written, and scooting all over the place to find where I have backed things up and so on and so forth. **

**This story……I have a rough draft of the whole thing, but I'm not entirely happy with it. (Am I ever entirely happy with anything!) Any ideas will be exceedingly useful. Don't ask me where the plot came from, because I don't have a clue. And something that is rather different from my usual stories…**

**LEGOLAS DOES NOT FALL IN LOVE. **

**I'm quite pleased with myself for not making him fall head over heels in love with someone. I'm getting kinda bored of the love stuff now. (She says as yet another idea pops up for a love story.)**

**Damn it. **

**Anyway, enough of my babbling, on with the new story. Hope you enjoy it and all comments are welcome. Even flames – I'm freezing in this house! **

**_Faerlain_**

**_

* * *

_**

**_Brotherly Love._**

**__**

**_Chapter 1: Faith._**

If I hadn't have been born, would this world be any different?

If I didn't exist, would my family be different?

If someone else had been born as me, a different spirit, a different soul, would that have changed anything?

Would they have made the mistakes I have made?

And I have made plenty.

Perhaps this world would be a better place without me. If I didn't exist at all.

Being the eldest isn't fun; it isn't good. The others look up to me, respect me.

But why?

What have I ever done to earn their respect?

I am useless as an older brother. I've never been any good at it. Father expects me to act as the perfect son, put on a good impression for my younger brothers and sisters.

But it's harder then he thinks. Than anyone thinks.

The trouble is, my family is just so big. I have so many siblings; there is a lot of family rivalry between us. Nothing serious, just the usual - tiffs you get between brothers and sisters. The second eldest is also a son, my brother, and he is always trying to do better then I at everything.

Father keeps encouraging me to try my best, reassuring me that I am good at this older brother thing, but I'm not!

I never wanted to be in this position; I never asked to be the oldest son, the oldest child of a huge family. But here I am all the same.

Perhaps Legolas will be better at being Crown Prince. In fact, I know he will be.

I'm going to die for them.

I hope they realise this.

* * *

"Your precious family don't give a damn about you." 

"They'll have forgotten all about you already."

"No one's coming to look for you, 'Prince'."

"No one cares about you."

"Never did, never will."

Shut up, shut up, shut up, shut up…

"Hey boys, come and look at this."

I open my eyes to watch as they leave my cell. The door slams shut behind them, and I am alone again.

I slump back against the wall and sigh, ignoring the throbbing pain in my back.

Their whips sting, making my skin rip and bleed. Their punches bruise, their kicks mark. But they do not receive a sound from me. Not a whimper of pain nor protest. I refuse to let them see me weak.

And I ignore the lies they tell me. Of course my family care. They have to care. They wouldn't just leave me. They couldn't. I know they love me. The Orcs are just lying, trying to make me mad.

But I won't let them taint my soul or mind.

I sit alone for hours on end. My stomach growls for food, reminding me I have not eaten for days. My throat is sore and parched. I need water more than anything else. I can try and ignore the rumbles in my stomach, but no one can ignore the dry, dusty feeling in ones throat when in need of water for long.

I keep moving my arms as much as possible, trying to keep the blood flowing. I keep getting pins and needles in my legs, and although it hurts, I must move them too. Cramp would be even worse.

How many hours have gone by now? Three, four, five? Or maybe it has been days. I do not know how long it took us to get here. I have no idea at all. There is no way of tracking time in this eternal darkness. I cannot see the Sun or the Moon. There are no windows in my tiny cell. Only the firelight outside my door flickers.

Ah, even that has gone out now. Great. I am in total blackness. I shudder. No Elf likes the dark. I am used to semi-darkness. Mirkwood always has it, but this darkness…it is impenetrable. Even with my Elven eyesight, I cannot see the bricks in the wall, the knots in the wood of my door. I feel blind.

Every sound in this place is magnified ten-fold. I can hear the Orcs laughing at something further down the corridor. Probably some other poor prisoner is being tortured.

Yes, there's the screaming, followed by more laughter. Well, they've broken whomever it was they were trying to break.

They will not break me.

I am strong. I can hold on. And my family will _not _desert me. We are all too close for them to do such a thing. Even if Adar feels it is too late to save me, Legolas will still try.

I am the closest to Legolas out of my whole family. There are no more than 60 years between us, a tiny gap. He won't just stand by and let me suffer. I know him. He's not like that, not like that at all. He'll do anything to get me safe back home.

I have every bit of faith in him.

And I'm going to hold onto that bit of faith.

* * *

**Ahh...nice imprisonment of an Elven Prince. Kinda cliché, but you've gotta have some of the orginal stuff in there. **

**I know it was a short chapter, and the second will be up soon. All reviews, asi said, are welcome, and please do review, asI need ideas etc. Hannon lle! **

_**Faerlain**_


	2. Strength

**I am SO sorry it has taken me so longto update. It's been a hectic month though. Had a school trip to ****France**** (Disney included!), and only got back a couple of days ago. **

**So I'm putting up two chapters as recompense for the long wait. Review on either, or both if you're feeling particularly generous! **

**_Faerlain_**

* * *

****

**Elemental flair – I love your name! You'll see about Legolas in later chapters. Thanks for reviewing. **

**Rayame325 – Heya. Feels like I haven't spoken to you for aaagggeeesss. Yup, poor Crown Prince. You find out his name now. It might come in handy! Thanks for reviewing. **

**Tiara Shin - HI! Hope you and Haldy are cool. You haven't been online in aaagggeeesss. Well, not since I got back form ****France**** anyways… **

**Nope, Legolas DOES NOT fall in love! _Shocked face. _Isn't it amazing? Oh, and there are the infamous puppy-dog eyes! Thanks for reviewing. **

**Kalayna**** – Faith in the family is always a good thing. Trouble is, I've only got mum and dad to rely on! Lucky Crown Prince…_grumbles. _Thanks for reviewing. **

**DaydreamingTurtle – It has been a while has it not! You'll find out the name soon. Thanks for the perspectives theory; I have kept it in mind. And love stories…all mine are growing rather monotonous (ohh, big word!) and samey. You know what I mean? They're always the same old 'Legolas falls in love with random pretty Elf girl…' blah de blah de blah. Thanks for reviewing. **

**Deana – Yayness! Thanks for reviewing. **

**Elerrina – You'll get it, don't worry. And will Leggy come galloping to his rescue! **

**Maybe. **

**Thanks for reviewing. **

* * *

**_Chapter 2: Strength._**

**__**

Meagereg. That's the name of the Orc guard outside my door right now. I heard the others talking to him. There was another one earlier, Seregrúth. They're both Elven names.

That's confusing.

Meagereg, that means Piercing Thorn if I remember rightly. And Seregrúth is Blood Anger.

Were they Elves once as well?

Were they like me, captured, and tortured so much they became Orcs themselves?

I pray to Eru that doesn't happen to me.

I will not let my spirit be broken!

* * *

"Adar, it's been almost a week. He should be back by now."

"Legolas, calm down. Your brother is perfectly capable of looking after himself."

The second eldest Prince just shook his head. "There is something really wrong with him Adar, I can feel it!"

Thranduil sighed. "Legolas, I am not letting you go out and search for him…"

"But his patrol has returned! Most of them at any rate. Along with two others, he is missing. They say they were attacked by Orcs, and lost sight of Ladrenîl, Glînvara, and Balamrûn. And some had already fallen by the time they ran. I refuse to let my brother and his friends be…tortured, or beaten, or goodness knows what else!" He slumped back into the chair opposite his father.

"Finished?"

"Yes Adar."

"Good. Legolas, scouts have been sent out. The three horses have been found, you know that…"

"And I am the only one Roval will let near him. He's distressed without Ladrenîl."

"We all are Legolas. I am as worried as you for your brother's safety."

"There must be _something _I can do."

"Legolas, while your brother is absent, you are acting as Crown Prince."

Legolas opened his mouth to say something else, and then shut it as he realised what his father was saying was true. An idea clicked into his head. "If Ladrenîl is never found," he began. "I refuse to ever take the throne after you."

"Legolas!"

"I mean it! That throne is meant for Ladrenîl after you have gone. No one else, not me, not any of my other siblings."

Thranduil sighed. Legolas and Ladrenîl were far too like their mother. Stubborn.

"Fine," he said finally. "Organise your own scout." Legolas' face lit up. "But I warn you Legolas. You have three weeks. If you have not found him within that time, you are to return here, understand? And you will continue to fulfil your duties as Crown Prince." He clearly emphasised the last two words.

"Yes Adar, thank you!" He stood and bowed. "I will start preparing immediately."

"You leave at noon tomorrow. Good luck my son."

Legolas smiled lovingly at his father. "Hannon lle," he whispered, then left.

Thranduil sat back in his own chair, rubbing his hands over his face tiredly. In truth, he was worried sick about Ladrenîl. The Prince had been hurt before, but had always returned home before a week was up. It was the same with almost all his children.

Legolas grinned triumphantly at his youngest sister as he left his father's study. "Sorted," he whispered, picking her up and kissing her cheek.

"You'll find 'Ren, won't you Leggy?"

"Course I will Lothriel. Don't you worry; we'll be back before you know it."

She rested her head against the crook of his shoulder as he carried her down the hallway. "I'll miss you," she murmured.

"And I'll miss you Loth. But don't worry, I promise I will come back."

"And you'll have 'Ren?"

Legolas stopped outside his bedroom door and walked in, placing her down on the bed. "Now listen to me Loth," he said seriously. "I need you to be brave for me, ok?"

The young Princess nodded fiercely. "I can be as brave as you Leggy," she told him.

He smiled. "I know you can. But there is a chance that I won't find Ladrenîl, ok? And I need you to be ready for that possibility. If I came back in three weeks without him, I'll need you to be strong for Adar and Naneth. Understand me?"

"Yes Legolas."

"Good girl. Now." He swept her back up into her arms, making her giggle. "I have work to do. I'll be leaving tomorrow at noon. I need you to go down to the kitchens, and get me some food for the journey. You do that for me?"

She nodded and slid down from his arms, scooting off down the hallway.

He sighed and opened his wardrobe. He raised an eyebrow at the mess. "I really need to have a tidy up someday," he murmured to himself, then started digging around looking for a tunic and leggings to wear.

"Loth tells me you're going to find 'Ren," said a voice from the doorway.

Legolas turned round and grinned at his sister. "Of course. Want to come?"

She shook her golden head. "You know Adar would never allow it." She walked in and closed the doorway. "You be careful Legs."

"Síladiel, I'll be fine, don't worry."

"But I worry about you and 'Ren. I know what you're like." She slipped her arms round his waist and leant her head against his chest. "I don't want you to get hurt as well," she whispered.

"For all we know, Ladrenîl is just lost in the woods and perfectly fine."

She shook her head. "I know you can feel it Legolas, don't deny it. I can feel it too."

Legolas nodded. "Ok, I know something is wrong with him…"  
"He's been beaten up," she interrupted. "And whipped. I can feel it. My whole body aches."

Legolas pulled away and looked into her eyes. "You're sure it wasn't a dream?"

"I'm sure. Where did I get these bruises from?" She rolled up the sleeve of her dress, and Legolas saw ugly purple and black bruises all the way up. She quickly rolled her sleeve back down. "My back stings like fire," she told him. "And my stomach…it feels as if I've been punched."

Legolas led her over to the bed and sat her down. "When did you start feeling these things?" he asked.

"Two days after he had gone missing. The day the scout crawled back."

Legolas pulled her into a tender embrace. "I'll find him," he said determinedly. "I will find him, and I'll bring him home."

"Legolas, you must find him before two weeks are up. He won't last much longer than that. And if he dies…"

Legolas felt sick. He couldn't lose two siblings. "He will not die," he assured her. "He's stronger than that. Hold on for him Síladiel. You must be strong, for him and the others."

"Loth is coming," she said, pulling back and holding a hand gingerly over her abdomen. "Don't say anything of this to her. I'll see you later at dinner." She kissed his cheek and left his room.

Sure enough, Lothriel appeared just as Síladiel disappeared. "Got some," she told him proudly, holding up a bag.

He grinned at her and held out his arms. She went and sat on his lap, putting the bag beside him. "I got water, lembas, fruit and a bit of meat wrapped in cloth for you. That do?"

"That'll do brilliantly thanks." He kissed her cheek, and tickled her sides. She squealed and slid onto the floor.

"Leggy!"

He grinned and laughed as she pounced back on him.

* * *

**And now onto Chapter 3! **

**_Faerlain_**


	3. Responsibility

**_Chapter 3: Responsibility._**

**__**

"Adar won't like you for doing this."

"Legolas, I am coming whether you like it or not."

"Gîlorn…"

"Don't try and stop me Legolas. He's my brother too."

Legolas sighed as he mounted his horse. "He's out there, he'll see you."

"I'll just stay to the back, and if he does see me, I'll gallop away as fast as possible. Ok?"

"I know nothing of this, understand? If Adar found out I was letting you come, he'd forbid me to go. After everything I did to actually allow me to go in the first place…"

"Don't worry, all the blame weighs entirely on my shoulders." He mounted his own stallion. "Shall we go?"

"Yes, let's." They walked their horses out the stables into the courtyard where King Thranduil, his wife, and other children were waiting. Legolas winked at Lothriel.

He looked at each of his brothers and sisters carefully. Little Lothriel, the youngest at just 10. Nauralad, the second youngest at 115. "And," Legolas thought to himself, smiling at her, "growing more beautiful by the day."

The youngest son, Hithaer, just coming up to his 250th birthday. Then another daughter, Esgalloth, 400 this summer. Then the eldest daughter, Sîladiel, 583.

8 children in all. Legolas felt responsibility weight heavily on him. He glanced over his shoulder at Gîlorn, hiding near the back of the scout. He was younger than Sîladiel, only 512. Legolas didn't want him to come, but nothing was going to stop the stubborn Elf.

He looked back at his mother, Aurêl, the most beautiful of them all. She was smiling at him, but he could see it was strained. She feared for him, and for Ladrenîl. Her two eldest, out in the wild. She had a right to be worried.

"Sŷl vain," Thranduil said the small group. A tear trickled down the Queen's face. "No Aran síla am râdel." He sighed. "Galu." (Fair winds. May the Sun shine upon your path. Good luck.)

"Nallon or vadedel," Aurêl whispered so that only Legolas heard. He lowered his gaze as he bowed his head to them. (I cry upon your leaving.)

"Navaer," he said simply, then galloped out of the courtyard, his company of 8 following. He saw Gîlorn creep up the left side so as not to be seen by their parents.

Then they were out on the forest path, and galloping off to save their brother.

Aurêl sighed and looked round at her large family. She frowned. There was one missing…

"Thranduil, there's one of our children missing," she said.

Thranduil looked over. Discounting Legolas and Ladrenîl, he did a quick head count. "Lothriel?"

"Here Adar."

"Nauralad?"

"Yes Adar."

"Hithaer?"

"Yes Adar."

"Esgalloth?"

"Here Adar."

"Gîlorn?"

Silence.

"Gîlorn!"

"I'll check to see if his horse is here Adar," Hithaer said, hurrying into the stables.

He was soon back, his face grim. "Rofain is gone Adar."

Thranduil cursed under his breath. "Legolas let him go with him!"

"No," Aurêl said calmly, staring at the path the riders had taken. "He would never have let his younger brother go. Gîlorn must have snuck into the party without Legolas seeing."

"He'll probably send him back Adar," Esgalloth told her father, touching his arm gently.

"He better," Thranduil growled, storming back into the palace.

The Queen sighed. "Come on you lot, inside." She ushered her children in, giving the forest path one last look as she stepped in behind them.

* * *

"You are in so much trouble Gîlorn."

"Legolas, I feel exactly how you do. Surely you understand why I had to come?"

"But you're too young! I should send you back right now."

"Are you joking? Adar will kill me."

"It's no more than you deserve."

"Legolas…"

"No, be quiet Gîlorn. It would not be wise of you to not increase my temper any higher." He urged his horse back to the front of the group.

Gîlorn sighed to himself. He was as worried about Ladrenîl as everyone else, and wanted to help in any way possible. He would give Legolas time to cool down. He wasn't normally this stressed, but things were clearly starting to get to him. Give him a few hours, he'd be fine.

They rode along in silence. Legolas reached into his pocket and drew out the compass Sîladiel had given him that morning. He studied it closely.

_"Follow the Northern Arrow as normal," she told him. "However, it does not lead north. It will lead you to Ladrenîl." _

_"Sîladiel, I don't understand…" _

_"Just trust me Legolas." She closed his hands over the tiny compass. "Follow the Northern Arrow in whichever direction it leads you." _

What did Sîladiel know that he and everyone else didn't? And where had she gotten this compass? He hadn't had time to ask her. He made a mental note to ask when he returned.

If I return…

* * *

How long have I been here? It feels like years, but it can be no more than just over a week. I'm still shackled to the wall; still have chains round my ankles.

The Orcs finally gave me some water, just as I was about to collapse from dehydration. They realised I needed it to stay alive and they need me to stay alive for some unknown reason. They probably want to beat me some more, few more punches, kicks, whippings…

And I've had some food. Dry bread, they call it. Not sure what it really is, but at least it was something. When they gave me a drink, I was just considering getting the water trickling down the walls, trying to lick it off. I was getting that desperate.

My door's opening. It's Meagereg. He's grinning at me. I grin back, then regret it as he gives me a sharp backhand. "Don't be cheeky!" he growls.

He unlocks the chains around my ankles and releases my arms from the wall, but leaves my wrists locked together. He pulls me to my feet by my hair, and drags me out the cell.

He leads me to the left, down the corridor. We're going further underground. I can smell hundreds of different stenches. Blood, death, sweat, tears, fear. That is the strongest smell of all – fear. It pours from every pore of the place, leaking into your clothes, your skin until you smell of it yourself, even if you are not afraid as others are.

I glance in some cells we pass, and see other people, chained to the wall, gazing at me with empty eyes as I am dragged along. Some are Elves, there are humans mostly, but I also see a couple of Dwarves. How did they get Dwarves into this place?

The Elves call out to me in Sindarin. They know who I am. I answer as best I can, but for each sentence, I get a severe kick in the back of my knees. But these are my people! They need my reassurance.

"Avobresto!" I yell as loud as I can. "Garo estel ned nin mellynnen. Tôrnen will come for us!" I switched from Elvish to Common, just to aggravate the Orcs. (Don't worry! Have faith in me my friends. My brother will come for us!)

I was seriously paying for my ignorance as we walked along. I got slaps round the head and a few punches in my side. But it was worth it. I had spoken to my people. They knew I was here, and we would be strong together.

I see Glînvara and Balamrûn in adjacent cells. I call out some random phrase to them and they yell it straight back. I was given a swift kick in the side of my thigh then, and stayed quiet until we reached our destination.

A huge hall. There is a stone table in the centre, and it is full of Orcs. A huge fireplace is on one wall, and a fire burns away merrily, reminding me of home. I look up, and cannot see the ceiling. We are in the main hall of the tower.

There are skeletons all round the walls, and I realise this is where they take the prisoners to be tortured. This is where I have both screaming and laughter coming from.

I am pushed down onto the table, and I struggle. But they chain me down. The chain binding my hands together is broken, but then each hand is cuffed to the table either side of me. My ankles are given the same treatment, and a long chain is wrapped over my abdomen and locked to the stone.

"You will pay for your shoutin'," Meagereg tells me, looming over my face and dangling a whip in front of my eyes. "Oh yes, you will pay Prince. You'll wish you had never even opened your mouth!"

The whip comes down, straight over my chest. But not a sound leaves my lips. I hear growls from around me, and brace myself for the next blow.

It comes. Again and again and again. Whiplash after whiplash. But each time, I keep my mouth firmly closed. My tunic is ripped to shreds, and I can feel blood trickling down my arms onto my hands. My blood.

They finally work out that the whip isn't going to get a sound out of me, so they drop it. Silence for a moment. I can feel the tension in the air. Everyone in his or her cell is waiting, waiting to see if I cry out. I know they are supporting me. Even though they remain silent, I can really feel their encouragement. I can hold on.

A blade flashes in the firelight, and Seregrúth appears in my vision, holding a scimitar. "You won't cry out," he mocks, drawing the blade across my cheek. I feel the blood trickling down my skin. I can feel everything. "I'll make you scream till your throat goes hoarse," he threatens, moving the blade down to nip my collarbone.

This carries on for ages. He draws thin lines all over my body, taking care to let blood leak out every time. They sting more than anything, and I can feel a moan rising in my throat. But I swallow it, and remain silent.

Suddenly, a shout echoes throughout the place. "Go on 'Ren! You can do it!"

Then more join in. The Orcs are confused, looking round to try and discover what is going on.

"Go 'Ren!"

"We're standing by you!"

"Don't let them break you!"

"Hold on for us 'Ren!"

"Go 'Ren!"

That shout comes out loud and clear above al the others, and I recognise the voice as Glînvara's. It gives me more strength, and I glare triumphantly at Seregrúth. "You won't break me!" I yell. "No matter what you do to me, I won't scream!"

I hear cheering echoing through the hallways, and the Orcs yelling, trying to shut everyone up. Seregrúth chucks the blade aside and has the whip in his hand again. He brings it down.

Right across my face.

**Oh dear...**

**_Faerlain_**


	4. Blood

**Woo, another chapter! Without a great long wait. I'm definitely getting better, wouldn't you agree? The updates will be random like this, but it's better than waiting weeks like before I guess. **

**Thank you for all your lovely reviews and replies are below as always. **

**_Faerlain_**

* * *

****

**Rayame325 – If you've got a break, then you can review! You're going to ****Chicago****! Duuuuude! That is sooooo cool. Me be very jealous now. Have a good time anyways. Thanks for reviewing. **

**TheAmazingTecnocolourRingWraith – Dude I love your name! I'm really pleased you like it. Thanks for reviewing. **

**Tiara Shin – Poor poor 'Ren. Leggy is on his way though! Me good ol' Leggy. Puppy-dog eyes! You're not online at the mo, so I'm guessing you're either cooking…_backs away..._or busy with Haldir. _Wink. _Thanks for reviewing. **

**Star-Stallion – Yeah, sure you can. Though not a lot of people have been on it. _Pout. _Send them to my Tiscali address which is in my bio. Glad you're enjoying the story. Thanks for reviewing. **

**Elerrina – Yup, you certainly did. No, they're not twins. More info on the sharing wounds thin coming up in this chapter. You have so many questions! Keep your eyes open, and hopefully the answers are in the story. Thanks for reviewing. **

**Kalayna – _Hands over King-sized box of tissues. _Better? I haven't read that book. Is it worth reading? I'm glad you like the names and the story in general. I try and put little bits of dry humour in there every now and then, just to lighten the mood a little! _Wink. _Thanks for reviewing. **

**Deana – I know! Poor 'Ren. Thanks for reviewing. **

* * *

**_Chapter 4: Blood._**

**__**

In her room, Sîladiel screamed in pain. She fell to her knees, clutching her left eye. Blood leaked out between her fingers, dripping onto the mat.

The door swung open and Hithaer stood there. He rushed to her side. "Sîladiel, look at me."

She collapsed against him in a dead faint. He picked her up and hurried her along to the healing room.

He burst in without knocking and set her down on a bed. "Help her!" he cried. "I don't know what's wrong. She just started screaming, and there was blood…"

"Shh Hithaer." Nauralad was in there. She was training to be a healer. She went to him and slipped an arm round his trembling shoulders as the other healers rushed to the bed. "Come and sit down. Deep breaths, that's it. Calm down, she'll be ok." She handed him a glass of water, and he took it in shaking hands.

She walked over to where the healers were. "What's wrong?" she asked.

"Cut just under her left eye my Lady," one answered. "Goodness knows how she did it."

Nauralad nodded and went back to sit beside her brother. She took one of his hands. "You heard what's wrong," she told him. He wondered at how she managed to keep her voice so calm and level. "Now I need you to fetch naneth. Go, quickly."

He nodded and ran out down the corridor. Nauralad stood and went to her elder sister's side, taking her hand and stroking her forehead. "Don't worry Sîladiel," she whispered. "You'll be ok."

* * *

"Brethiliaur, Cullas, and Tatharion, you take first watch tonight. Wake myself, Cellin, and Gîlorn after three hours, understood?"

"Yes my Lord." They moved off to their posts.

"The rest of you set up camp and get some rest. It'll be a steady ride all day tomorrow, and the day will be long. Make sure your horses are tied up. We don't want them bolting now."

The Elves set about their duties. Legolas tethered his horse, and then took his younger brother aside. "Gîlorn, I was harsh on you earlier, and I am sorry. But you must understand that you should not be here at all. I am seriously considering sending you back home still. You have tomorrow only to prove yourself. By then, we will be too far away from the palace for you to ride back, and I cannot spare anyone to go with you."

"How can I prove myself to you Legolas?" Gîlorn asked, slightly confused.

"I'll be watching you all day," his older brother answered. "Very closely. If I believe you can keep up with us and not make any mistakes, I'll let you stay. If not, you'll be going back home."

"Ok," he replied quietly. He went and started preparing a small fire.

"He loves Ladrenîl as much as you Legolas," a soft voice beside him said. He turned to look at the only female Elf they had with them. "He only wants him back safe and home with us."

"I know that Thandiel. But I worry for his safety."

"You have no need to. You and Ladrenîl have been training him together, remember. He's perfectly able to watch his own back."

"But…"

"No buts. Do not doubt him so. He is stronger than we all think I reckon. You just watch. He'll prove himself. Maybe not tomorrow, but if we encounter any trouble along the way, he'll protect you, and the rest of us, with his life. Trust me; he is a good asset to this group." She wandered off to help Gîlorn with the fire.

Legolas sighed and leant against his horse. "What do you think Rochael?" he asked. "Shall I let him stay?"

The horse snorted and nodded his head. Legolas smiled. "On your head be it," he said, stroking Rochael's neck fondly, and then walking off to check the borders of their small encampment.

* * *

"Why didn't you tell me this before?"

"I couldn't naneth."

Aurêl sighed, taking her eldest daughter's hand. "You are like your grandmother," she said fondly, stroking the pale cheek. "Almost too much I fear."

"Grandma Hinonen?"

The Queen nodded. "Yes. My mother had the gift of foresight. A curse though, she called it. You do not have foresight, but you have something else…some other gift."

"Or curse."

"Or curse," her mother agreed. "You feel your sibling's pain."

"Yes. Like the time Esgalloth fell out the tree and broke her arm. I sprained my wrist at exactly the time. And whenever Lothriel scraped her knees, my knees started bleeding. I share their pain, their grief, their emotions. I share everything with them. So I am deeply worried about Ladrenîl. The cut just came out of nowhere. He's been badly hurt by something naneth, just here." She pointed to her left eye. "My wounds are never as serious as theirs, but I get them all the same."

"Ok, don't worry about it too much my dear. Sleep now. I need to talk to your father about this. I'll send Esgalloth in to keep you company if you wake up." She kissed her cheek softly and left, sending her other daughter in as she did so.

She knocked softly on the oak door of Thranduil's study. "Come in." She entered and smiled at hum, shutting the door. "What is it Aurêl?"

"I need to talk to you about our daughter."

"Which one?"

Aurêl smiled. "Sîladiel."

"Ah yes. How is she now?"

"Calmer. Thranduil…she has a gift."

Thranduil put down the quill he was using and looked at her. "Sit down my love. What do you mean, a gift?"

"She can feel when her brothers and sisters get hurt. When they are injured, she too, gets a similar wound. She thinks something has happened to Ladrenîl concerning his left eye."

"Are you sure about this?"

"Certain. Remember the time Esgalloth broke her arm? Well, Sîladiel sprained her wrist. When Lothriel used to fall over a lot when she was learning to walk and grazed her knees, Sîladiel's knees would bleed as well. She says she can feel when one of them feels grief or happiness. If one of them has been hurt, she feels it too."

"She sounds like some reincarnation of your mother."

"Thranduil, please be serious."

"I am being serious! Aurêl, this is important. If Sîladiel does indeed have this…gift, as you call it, then we must monitor it carefully. What if Ladrenîl's wounds get worse? What if he gets too weak?"

"You mean what if he dies? Then she will die also."

Thranduil sighed and rubbed his hands over his face. "Ok, I need to talk to her."

"Not now, she is resting. Later, when she has regained some of her strength. For now, let her rest. She needs it."

"Ok then, later."

* * *

Gîlorn scanned the surrounding undergrowth carefully with his eyes. Nothing. Not a single movement. No sounds either. Well, no suspicious ones. A few birds were still twittering, an owl was hooting somewhere to his right, and he could hear the stream bubbling happily along.

Legolas was a bit further round the camp on his left. He turned his head to look over at his older brother. Legolas had his bow hugged tightly to him, as if fearing to let it go. Gîlorn saw the moonlight reflect off the twin dagger hilts in his quiver, and the golden feathers of the arrows. He smiled. He liked being on watch with Legolas. Somehow, it made him feel important.

He greatly respected his two older brothers. Ladrenîl and Legolas. They were very close, and Gîlorn knew how Legolas felt about Ladrenîl being held against his will.

He sighed to himself. He was always trying to live up to their standards, trying to be like them, but no matter how hard he tried; he could never be as good as them. Ladrenîl was Captain of the Mirkwood Army already, and he was only 750. Legolas was only a little younger than him, 695. 55 years. That was nothing. Legolas was also the best archer in Mirkwood. Already!

And he was only 512 himself. How was he ever going to be able to live up to his father's high expectations of him? With those two to compete against, he had no chance.

He turned his face back to the forest in front of him. Oh yes, he respected his older brothers, but he was highly jealous of them too. Who couldn't be?

He gripped his bow slightly tighter. A cold breeze blew through the woods, and a tingle travelled down Gîlorn's spine. He squinted. Something was out there, watching them. He could feel it.

He silently unsheathed one of his daggers. Legolas caught his movement and looked over. Gîlorn motioned to the trees ahead of him and Legolas nodded in acknowledgement. He took an arrow from his quiver. He in turn signalled to Cellin, who also drew an arrow.

Gîlorn held his bow in one hand, knife in the other. He took a few deep breaths. If they were indeed about to be attacked, this was his chance to prove himself to Legolas that he could be of use. A rustle to his right caught his attention, and all three Elves turned that way. A growl followed. Deep and guttural. Gîlorn recognised it immediately. Warg.

He sighed to himself. It was up to him. The Warg was nearest to him. It would charge at him first. He had to fend it off for maybe only four orfive seconds, then Legolas and Cellin would be at his side, but still, if he made a mistake…

The Warg lunged straight at him out of the bushes. He brought his knife up and swerved to the side. He heard Legolas' bow sing, and an arrow embedded itself in the Warg's front leg. It howled, but kept its gaze fixed firmly on Gîlorn. He quickly dropped his bow and drew his other knife.

The Warg charged again, and he ducked this time, pushing his knives upward straight into the Warg's belly. It fell to the side, and lay twitching.

The rest of the Elves were awake now, and had their bows and knives at the ready. Gîlorn stood and tried to stop his legs shaking. They listened, trying to hear if any more Wargs were around.

Another entered the camp form the opposite side and Cellin and Thandiel dealt with it swiftly. Three more came in from different sides, and the Elves switched quickly into battle mode.

Gîlorn ran to his brother's side and they fought together. Gîlorn protected Legolas with his knives while the older Prince fired arrow after arrow. A single Warg managed to dodge every single one, and leapt at Gîlorn. He brought a knife up, and it slashed across the creature's muzzle.

But it quickly turned and knocked him to the ground, making him lose the grip on his left knife. He stretched out for it desperately, but it was just out of his reach.

The Warg cuffed him round the head, making him see stars. He brought his other knife up, lunging at nothing. He heard the Warg howl, and felt claws rip down his right side.

Suddenly, the weight on his body was gone, and he was able to breathe again. Someone knelt down beside him, and lifted his head up slightly. It was Legolas. "Gîlorn," he said, "Gîlorn, can you hear me?"

"Er…yes…just about."

His head was placed in someone's lap, and gentle hands started tending to the wound in his side. Someone eased his fingers off from around the hilt of his knife, and he stretched them painfully. He hadn't realised he was gripping it so tightly.

"It's alright Gîlorn," he heard Legolas say. "You can stay with us." He felt a kiss on his cheek and smiled.

Then he slipped into unconsciousness.

* * *

**Bit of a short chapterand my darling Gîlorn is DESPERATE to stay with his big brother to look for his other big brother! Aww. I feel kinda sorry for him now. After all, he was helping Leggy…**

**_Takes tissues from Kalayna. _**

**I need them now! **

**_Faerlain_**


	5. Rain

**Hello everybody! I am in an exceedingly good mood. I have had one of the best days EVER, and so I thought I would spread my happiness and update for you all! If that makes you happy that is. Lol. **

**_Faerlain_**

* * *

****

**Kalayna**** – Tissues! I shall look out for that movie. I like adding cute bits such as that. Thanks for reviewing. **

**Elerrina – Hope you had fun in ****Chicago****! So you like Gîlorn then yes? He is quite a lovable character really. Thanks for reviewing. **

**TheAmazingTecnocolorRingWraith**** – Your name is the dudiest. And yes, I do like hurting this family! I'm sorry Leggy and family. Thanks for reviewing. **

**Deana – Glad you liked it. Thanks for reviewing. **

**Tiara Shin – You want tissues too? Ewww, homework! I hate the stuff. And I expect Haldy is quite distracting. I know EXACTLY what you mean! **

**Legolas: _Shocked/innocent expression. _**

**Teehee! Thanks for reviewing. **

* * *

**_Chapter 5: Rain._**

**__**

Lothriel paused in her writing, the feather of her quill placed thoughtfully against her chin. She looked down at what she had already written for that day.

_Missing all three of them dreadfully. Sîladiel says they're ok though. But I can see she's hurting some more. She seems to have recovered from the Eye incident, but something else pains her. And Naneth won't tell me what it is, even though she knows as well. __It's sunny today. _

That was it. She was writing her daily entry into her diary, but didn't know what else to put. Then she remembered what Nauralad had told her earlier.

_Be happy while the Sun shines, for the rain may come and cause sadness and grief, even though we may not know the reason. Life changes just like the weather. _

"Very wise words Nauralad," she said, smiling. She looked up at the sky. Was it her imagination, or was it clouding over? She frowned. It had better not rain while her brothers were out there. They'd get very wet.

She ran inside quickly, getting up the steps just as the first drops started to fall. She sighed as she watched the rain get faster. Gîlorn hated the rain.

"Doesn't like getting his hair wet," she murmured, grinning. That was what Legolas had told her a few months back, and whenever she remembered it, she got the perfect picture of Gîlorn in her head, sheltering under a tree whilst it poured down.

She ran upstairs to her room.

* * *

"It's raining."

Gîlorn looked up. "Crap."

Legolas laughed softly. "Put your hood up, then your hair won't get as wet."

Gîlorn scowled, but put it up all the same. Legolas did too. They slowed down from a trot to a walk. As the rain grew heavier, the path got muddier and more slippery.

Legolas had Gîlorn riding on his horse with him. Rofain walked alongside them. Gîlorn had only been unconscious for a few minutes, but Legolas refused to let him ride alone until he was completely healed.

There had been no other injuries during the Warg attack, apart from minor cuts and bruises. Gîlorn thought Legolas was going to tell him off for letting himself get hurt, but Legolas had done nothing of the sort. In fact, he had been extremely caring, and rather worried about his younger brother. The cuts in his side had not been very deep, but had bled quite profusely. He was now all bandaged up and sharing a horse with his big brother.

He leant back against Legolas slightly. The Prince increased his grip around Gîlorn's waist, being careful to avoid his injury. He had also become very much more protective of Gîlorn. He partly blamed himself for his getting hurt. He should have sent him back straight away. If he had, then he would never have got hurt.

/But then you would never have been able to fire all those arrows during the attack. Thanks to Gîlorn, your own life was saved. You never would have had time to drop your bow and draw those knives when that Warg attacked./

He knew his mind was talking sense, but still…

He squinted ahead into the gloom. "I can't see a bloody thing," he muttered.

Gîlorn chuckled lightly. "That's another reason I hate the rain," he told his brother. "Impairs your vision."

Legolas raised an eyebrow. "No, you just don't like getting your hair wet."

"And that as well of course."

Legolas laughed too, resting his chin on Gîlorn's shoulder. "You admit it then?"

"If it makes you shut up about it."

"Ok, deal."

They rode on silently for an hour or so. Still the rain refused to lift. Legolas hated going this slow. He would rather gallop, risking slipping and breaking his neck, so they would reach Ladrenîl quicker. But he knew that was out of the question. If he had a broken neck, he wouldn't be able to rescue his older brother.

He dug the compass out of his pocket, looking at it carefully. The Northern Arrow was pointing directly ahead of them, so they were heading the right way. Just much too slowly for Legolas' liking.

"What is that Legs?" Gîlorn asked.

"Compass, what does it look like?"

"Where you get it from?"

"Sîladiel gave it to me just before we left. Look at it, see if you see anything…different about it." He handed it to his brother.

"The Northern Arrow is pointing south."

"Exactly."

"Why?"

"It points to where Ladrenîl is. Don't ask me where she got it from."

"Are you sure its right?"

"She said it is. I trust her Gîlorn, don't you?"

"Of course I do, its just…"

"I know what you mean." He put it away again. "But if it helps us find Ladrenîl, then I'm willing to believe anything it tells us."

* * *

"I want to go outside."

"Well you can't, its raining."

Hithaer sighed. He was leant on the window frame, hand propping chin. His mother was sat behind him, sewing. "Hithaer, I will not let you go out and play in the rain."

"I won't be 'playing' naneth." Aurêl's lips curled at the tone of her youngest son's voice. "I just want to go for a ride."

"Tough. The paths are far too slippery."

Hithaer sighed again and watched the rain fall ever harder over the treetops. Legolas and Gîlorn were out there somewhere. There was no sign of the younger of the two coming back, so it was assumed that Legolas either still didn't know he was with them, or, the more likely answer, that he was letting his younger brother tag along.

It was so unfair! Hithaer was now the only male left, apart from his father, who didn't really count. He was stuck with 4 sisters. Nauralad was alright; she was a bit of a tomboy, but the others…

He admired Sîladiel for her strength. Everyone in the family knew of her 'gift' now, and at first, he had been slightly in awe of her. But now it was 'old news', and he was getting rather bored. Esgalloth was a pure girly-girl, and Hithaer steered clear of her and her friends. Lothriel was alright, but she was the youngest, and so still very child-like.

/Well that would make sense, seeing as she is only 10/

So he was stuck on his own. And now he was locked in with his mother, who was questioning him about his history lesson from earlier on. His very boring History lesson.

"Hithaer, you have a test in a few days," his mother reminded him. "I want you to pass, else you'll have to do all the work again."

"Yes naneth," he replied, not looking round. He let his mind wander.

Where were Legolas and Gîlorn now? How far had they got in their search for the Heir of Mirkwood? Had they been involved in any fighting yet? Were they both ok if they had been? How were they coping in the rain?

And whereabouts was Ladrenîl anyway? Along with Glînvara and Balamrûn. Are they still alive? Have they been hurt? Are they all together, or have they been separated?

Will Legolas and Gîlorn reach them on time?

They could only hope.

No one was really talking about the three missing Princes. It was as if everyone was trying to keep their minds occupied elsewhere, as if talking about them would cause something bad to happen. But Hithaer wanted to talk about his brothers. He felt lonely without them, and also thought Gîlorn was quite selfish for leaving him alone like this.

Sîladiel was the only one who would talk about them with him, but she was busy this afternoon. Esgalloth was with her friends as usual, Nauralad was working in the healing ward, and Lothriel was locked away in her room, writing. So he was all alone, with only his mother and the rain for company.

Mind you, being the only son in the palace was also quite rewarding. Thranduil had been entrusting him with more tasks than usual. Every child had jobs to run for the King, and Hithaer's list had been upped since the other three boys had gone. It was normally Legolas' duty to check the stock of weapons in the weaponry every week, and Hithaer had done that this morning. Gîlorn usually normally went and got the orders of food and drink from the kitchens that was needed and gave them to the Head Butler to sort out. Hithaer had done that last night. Ladrenîl was obviously in charge of the Army, but also helped his father with the accounts. Thranduil had requested Hithaer help him later that afternoon for a small while, to 'get a taste of real responsibility'.

And he was looking forward to it.

He peered through the falling rain, trying to see what the time was by looking at the Sun. Mid-afternoon he guessed. He had better go and see if his father wanted him yet.

"I have to go and see Adar now naneth," he said, walking over to the door. "He wanted me to help with something."  
"Wait a minute Hithaer. Come here." She put down her sewing and held out her arms.

He walked back over to her. "Yes naneth?"

"Come here, I want a hug."

"Mother…"

She laughed and pulled him into a strong embrace, "My good boy," she whispered.

"Mum…" He tried to wriggle free.

"No, listen to me Hithaer. You've been very good these past few days. Your father is counting on you at the moment, really counting on you to help him with things. You're doing all your brothers jobs, and are doing so without a fuss. I'm very proud of you. You're going to grow up just lie them." She let him go and he smiled.

"Hannon lle naneth. I want to be like Legolas."

"Why?"

"Because he's so good at everything. But best of all, his archery…no one can beat it. I'd love to be able to do something like that. I really look up to him."

"And he knows that," she told him, taking his hands in hers. "He respects you. You mean a lot to him. You all do."

"And I want to rise to be something like Ladrenîl," he added. "Not in charge of the Army, nothing as important as that, but something like it. I'd like to have an important role in Mirkwood, helping Adar somehow."

She smiled. "I'm glad you have such high aims. Now, go and see your father." She pushed him towards the door, and he left with a smile and a wave.

She leant back in her chair, peering out the window at the steadily pouring rain. Hithaer _was _a good child. He was being very well behaved about all this. It must be hard, stuck with four girls and your parents. But he seemed to be handling it ok.

She picked up her sewing again, and carried on, humming a quiet tune to herself.

* * *

The rain was still pounding down when night fell. The Elves could just about see the Moon through the murkiness. They pulled their cloaks tighter round them, and lowered their faces against the wind.

As they had made such slow progress that day, the decision was made to carry on during the night. They could see the path in front of them, and did not need rest. Gîlorn kept drifting off in Legolas' arms, but that was to be expected.

Legolas himself was feeling rather…bouncy. Because they had done almost nothing all day, all his energy was stored up inside, bursting to be let out. He either needed a galloping session, or a fight. Preferably the first option. Fighting in this weather would be near on impossible.

He could hear the horse's hooves squelching in the thick mud beneath them as they walked, and once or twice, the Elven steeds would slip. They were wearing saddles, and it was a good job they were. By pulling the reins in sharply, the Elves managed to stop their horses losing their footing.

He managed to get the compass out, and study it. The needle was now pointing slightly to the left. But the path carried on straight ahead of them. They could not enter the dense trees until the rain had stopped and it was daylight. He pocketed it again, and leant forward a bit more over his horse, pulling Gîlorn back nearer to his body.

He prayed the rain would stop soon.

* * *

**There you go. Hope you liked it, and see you all soon. **

**_Faerlain _**


	6. Song

**Hey guys, new chapter! I'm updating today cos I've got 2 weeks of work experience now and will not have time to update anytime soon. I'm working in a wedding dress shop. Should be cool. **

**_Faerlain_**

* * *

****

**Rayame325 – Yay! Up, curse and blessings often go hand in hand in my stories. Thanks for reviewing. **

**Tiara Shin – Huggles for everybody! _Grabs Leggy. _Good luck in your exams! I have work experience starting tomorrow. Should be amusing – 2 weeks in a wedding dress shop lol. Elf Fantasy Fair! Well good. 'Corse Leggy isn't innocent! Teehee. _Both wave. _Talk soon hunni. Thanks for reviewing. **

**Kalayna – I don't know the first thing about horses, so I just guessed lol! Glad you like it. Thanks for reviewing. **

**Elerrina – Teehee, rain is fun. Glad you had fun in ****Chicago****. Must have been well cool! The compass…its magic! Thanks for reviewing. **

* * *

**_Chapter 6: Song._**

**__**

I am blind.

In my left eye at least.

The whip went straight across it, and my vision cut out straight away. The pain itself made me lose consciousness, and when I awoke, I was back in my cell. Whether I screamed or not, I don't know.

I can hear the others paying for their cheering. They've been dragged along to the hall as well. They hold on for as long as possible, then the Orcs increase the torture, and they finally give in.

There is dried blood all over my face. I have tried washing it off with saliva, but most of it refuses to come off. I am no longer chained to the wall. I wear no bonds whatsoever. The Orcs obviously do not see me as a threat anymore.

I can only feel a throbbing where my left eye is. Or was. I do not even know if I still have an eye! There was so much blood…

I think my eyelids are stuck together with it. Either that or the eye itself is so swollen I cannot open it. I have tried to, but cannot feel anything except the constant throbbing. It is more aggravating than painful.

I wonder if Legolas is any closer to finding me. If Adar has let him try and search for me. I know what he's like. He won't want both his sons in danger.

But there is no way I can get out of here alone. I'm utterly helpless. I don't even know which Orcs has the keys to my cell door. Probably Meagereg or Seregrúth. They seem to be the ones in charge of me, Meagereg more so.

Seregrúth is stood out there now. I see him looking through the bars every now and then with my good eye. Yes I am still here. Where else would I be?

I keep praying that Legolas, or anyone, will come. I don't think I can stand much more. If I'm chucked back in that hall, onto that table, I'll completely lose it and go mad. I feel as if I'm going mad. The Orcs are slowly, but surely, succeeding.

* * *

"At least the rain's stopped." Gîlorn grinned at his older brother, but the grin faded at Legolas' serious expression. "Legolas? What's wrong?"

"I smell death," Legolas replied. "Can't you smell it?"

Gîlorn sniffed and grimaced. Yes, he could smell it. Blood and decay. Quite close to where the Elves now were. "What do you think it is?" he asked.

"I'm not sure," Legolas replied. "But I don't particularly want to find out either." He pulled the compass out. They were heading in the right direction again.

The Sun had finally risen, and the rain had stopped. But it was a gloomy day. Grey clouds raced across the sky, blown along by the fierce wind.

Gîlorn still rode with Legolas. His side ached, but the cuts were healing well. He was determined that by tomorrow, he would be riding Rofain again.

"How far from the palace are we?"

"About 25 miles I'd say. Thanks to the big boost we had on the first day. We must have gone no more than ten to twelve yesterday. And we can start galloping again soon, once the undergrowth clears a bit."

"Good. I hate going at this pace, it's too damn slow!"

Legolas laughed. "I know what you mean."

Suddenly, the trees gave way, and they found themselves in a small clearing. It was littered with bodies. The Elves recoiled at the sight and stench.

"There are Elves here," Thandiel told them. "This must be the…"

"…Remainder of Ladrenîl's scout," Legolas finished for her grimly. He sighed as he looked around.

It was a pitiful sight. Dark blood stained the grass and he could see golden haired bodies lying amongst the rotting Orc corpses. He dismounted and helped his brother down. The other Elves followed suit.

"What can we do for them?" one asked.

"The best thing we can do is…" Legolas paused.

"We'll have to burn them," Gîlorn said quietly. "We have no time or tools to dig graves with. And we can't leave them out in the open. They've been here long enough. Goodness knows what all that rain has done to them."

"He's right," Legolas agreed. "We have no other choice. We need to pile them and…and burn them."

It was hard work. Not physically, but mentally. There were people they knew, and as they sorted out the Elves from the Orcs, silent tears ran down many cheeks. Legolas and Gîlorn somehow managed to stay dry-eyed as they lifted one body after another.

"Burn the Orcs as well," Legolas ordered. "There's enough carrion in this forest as it is."

Soon the bodies were sorted into two separate piles. The Elves had hopelessly checked for any pulses, but of course found none. Legolas did a mental count in his head. There had been 15 in Ladrenîl's scout. Three were missing, probably captured. 6 had returned to the palace. And there were 6 dead here. Now they were finally all accounted for.

A burning branch was thrown onto each pile, and after hushed prayers for the Elves, the group set off again, wanting to get quickly away form the smell. The wind was in their favour, and carried it in the opposite direction.

They started galloping again, and covered a lot of ground quickly. Legolas kept checking the compass. It was turning steadily to the right now all the time.

They camped again that night. The next morning, Gîlorn was well enough to ride by himself, but could feel Legolas watching him. They camped alternate nights, trying to go as far as they could each day.

A week soon passed, and Legolas began to lose hope. They would surely be too late to reach Ladrenîl. He wouldn't be able to survive this long in captivity. If by some miracle he did, then they might _just _be in time.

He was sat by the fire one night as they camped, studying a map and looking at the compass. They were heading ever further south. And in his heart, Legolas knew where his brother was being held.

Dol Goldur.

There had been rumours spreading that evil was once again brewing in that evil place and now Legolas deemed them to be true. It was only a few more miles away. They would reach it the day after tomorrow at the earliest.

Gîlorn came and sat beside him. He saw Legolas' finger resting lightly on the tower. "That's where he is, isn't he?" he asked softly.

Legolas nodded. "I fear that is true Gîlorn," he sighed. "If he is, I have no idea how he'll survive this long."

"He's strong Legs," Gîlorn reassured him, snuggling closer to his older brother. A cold harsh wind was blowing around them. "He'll be ok, you'll see. We'll find him, take him home, and everyone will be happy again."

Legolas slipped an arm round his younger brother's shoulders. "I hope you're right Gîlorn," he murmured into the golden hair. "I really do hope you're right."

* * *

Someone, somewhere, is singing. They're taking a big risk aren't they? It's an Elven tune, I know that much. I crawl nearer to my door to listen.

An old Mirkwood melody. It must be Glînvara or Balamrûn. I smile, and murmur along. I don't have much strength left in my voice due to lack of water. My throat is dry and sore. The last drink I had was hours ago.

I have considered asking the Orcs how long I have been captive here, but there's really no point. They'll just laugh at my questions, and jeer at me, just like they always do. There is never any point asking an Orc a question. You never get a sensible answer.

I'm actually getting rather bored now. I haven't been taken out of my cell since they blinded me, and have been left to my own devices. I just sit here in total darkness, singing quietly under my breath and doodling in the dust. Not that I can actually see what I'm doodling.

And I keep hearing voices in my head. I am slowly going mad, I'm sure of it. It might just be echoes of people further down the corridor. But I'm not entirely convinced on that theory. I mean, one of the voices sounds just like Sîladiel, my sister, and another sounds like my father! They keep giving me ideas on how to escape, ideas that only those two could really come up with. Sîladiel's are all sensible and kind of obvious when I really look at them, but fathers are a bit risky, rather drastic.

I mean, how am I meant to dig my way out of here? I don't have anything to dig with Dad!

Even my eye has stopped throbbing, so I don't have that to keep my mind occupied. I still can't open it. Unless it is open, and I'm just not seeing anything.

Bu when I lift my hand to feel it, my eyelids are definitely stuck together with dried blood. It feels horrible, all rough, and sticky. My own blood covers my skin…yuck!

Someone's coming. I slide back against the wall, and sit there, hand dangling, hands doodling in the dust. The footsteps stop out side my door, and it is opened. I look up, and a cup is pushed in. I crawl forwards and drink, not caring what it is. As long as it's liquid, I honestly don't care.

"Eat this," a gruff voice orders. I'm given another bit of the 'bread'. I chew it, wincing as it crunches against my teeth, and wash it all down with the rest of the drink. I hand the cup back, and my door is shut again. The footsteps walk away and fade down the corridor.

/At least it's something/ the voice that sounds like my sister says.

Be grateful for it father adds.

"I am," I croak as I settle back against the damp wall.

The voice is still singing. It is in the Common tongue at the moment. Then it switches fluidly to Sindarin, and the Orcs start howling. I chuckle. They hate the Elven language. Burns their ears.

The voices grow louder, and other voices join in. I try, and get as loud as my dying voice can manage. There are yells and growls echoing everywhere, and soon, people start laughing. I can hear the two Dwarves that are in here chuckling loudly, and the humans are cheering us on.

It's always up to the Elves isn't it?

We sing on and on and on. The Orcs bang against our doors, but that won't silence us. My voice is growingstronger the more I sing. If we can keep this up…

* * *

"I honestly never thought I would get this close to this place."

"Same here."

Gîlorn peered through the trees. "There are Orcs everywhere," he hissed. "We'll never be able to take them all on."

"Remember your training," Legolas hissed back. "Think tactically."

Gîlorn frowned and was silent for a moment. Then his face lit up. "I have a perfect idea," he said. He moved closer to Legolas to explain. "Spread out throughout these trees," he began. "So we more or less surround the tower. Make sure you keep at least one person in sight at all times, either to your left or right. We'll fire arrows at them, taking down as many as we can that way. It'll confuse them, having attacks coming from all sides. We take advantage of this, and continue our silent attack." He emphasised the word 'silent'.

"And what about when they charge at us?" Legolas asked. He was smiling.

"Draw out knives and fight close combat. Stay on your horses. They can trample some if they feel like it. We all have stallions. Big stallions too. It'll work!"

Legolas grinned widely at his brother. "You'll make a fine Captain one day Gîlorn," he said proudly.  
"Thanks to you and Ladrenîl. You're the ones who have been training me. I just put your brains together, and came up with the idea."

"It's simple, but brilliant," Legolas told him, patting his shoulder. "I'll tell the others. You get them stationed out one by one where you want them to be." He went and told the rest of the group Gîlorn's plan.

Gîlorn felt very pleased with himself for coming up with that idea. Legolas was right; it was simple, but it could work. There were loads of Orcs out and around the tower, but if they kept to the plan, they could take them all down bit by bit.

Soon, every Elf was in place. They notched an arrow to their bow, and waited. Legolas and Gîlorn had stayed in sight of each other. They looked, nodded, and fired.

This was the signal, and so the others also fired. A hail of arrows rained down upon the unsuspecting Orcs, and confusion reined. Arrow after arrow flew trough the air, each finding a target.

A few managed to find their brains and charged into the undergrowth. But because of the way the Elves were spaced out, they normally charged into empty undergrowth. One came between Gîlorn and Legolas. The younger turned his bow and shot it quickly. It gurgled and slumped to the floor. He faced the main area again.

This continued, and then the Orcs got a hold of themselves. They charged.

Each Elf drew his knives, leaving his or her bow hanging from a nearby branch. The Orcs came running, baring teeth and scimitars. They were met by sharp Elven daggers, swinging down through the air to slice their throats. The Elves were so quick and precise, that the Orcs literally gave up after a few minutes. They still tried to defend their tower, but the Elves were just too good.

Legolas urged his horse into the clearing, and the others followed. The rest of the Orcs were taken down, and soon they stood amidst a sea of dead bodies.

"Don't Orcs _ever _bathe?" Thandiel asked, wrinkling her nose.

They laughed, and started looking for a way into the tower. They soon found it, thanks to a new group of Orcs pouring out of it. They were soon taken down, and after dismounting and hiding their horses in the undergrowth, they entered.

"Cellin, you stay out here with Finvelin and Gaerlin," Legolas told him. The three Elves nodded, and waited outside the door. He turned to Gîlorn. "Coming or staying?"

"Coming," Gîlorn answered without hesitation. "I have not come this far to be left behind at this point."

Legolas nodded in understanding, and led the other 5 into the Tower of Dol Goldur.

Immediately, all 6 felt the evil presence. They shivered and gripped their bows even tighter. There were walking down a long dark hallway and there were no lights to show them the way.

They went along at a tediously slow pace. Legolas was in the front, followed by Thandiel. Then came Cullas, Brethiliaur, and Tatharion. Gîlorn took up the rear, keeping his eyes on their backs in case anyone got in from the outside.

The darkness seemed never-ending. Legolas was holding his bow in his right hand, and feeling the wall with his left. It was slimy and damp, but he needed it to guide him where to go. He could feel the evil positively pulsing within the stone.

Soon, the path started going downhill. And Legolas could see firelight glinting up ahead. Soon, they came to the first bracket on the wall. He took the torch out and held it aloft briefly to check their path.

It was littered with bones. As Elves were so light, they were just walking straight over the top. He swallowed, and looked ahead. The path they were taking curved slowly to the left, and continued sloping downwards. He lowered it again, and carried on walking.

Then, he heard the singing.

* * *

**Singing, singing, singing. It's good to sing! Don't ask me where all these random ideas are coming from! I honestly do not know. See you soon guys. **

**_Faerlain_**


	7. Sing

**Hello everybody! I am slightly hyper, though I have absolutely no idea why, because it's meant to be summer, but trust good ol' ****England**** to keep the rain coming! _Sigh. _I'm lucky enough to live near the beach and its blimmin' raining. Grr. **

**So here's an update for you al. Only one more chapter after this and then…THERE IS A SEQUEL! Yes people, I have been tapping busily away at my computer over half term, creating a sequel for this story. Tis' going well so far, but that is all I'm saying. **

**Hanks once again for all your lovely reviews, and see you soon. Hope you're having a better summer than we English folk! **

**_Faerlain_**

* * *

****

**Rayame325 – Everyone feels sorry for 'Ren, and so they should. With good reason. Poor fella. I've put him through a rough time haven't I? Oh well, it happens to many of my characters! Legolas and Gîlorn shall try their best, indeed they shall. Yup, I'm definitely hyper. Thanks for reviewing. **

**Elemental flair – I suppose you could look at it that way, yes. Thanks for reviewing. **

**Tiara Shin – Hello my hunni! I know I am talking to you right at this very second (you have just said something about university), but hello again anyway! Hugs are the best and everyone should love them! Yes, I did work in a dress shop, and still do cos they gave me a Saturday job! I am a paid employee! _Bounces happily. _Hope everything's cool with you and Haldy, and we shall now carry on with our conversation! Thanks for reviewing.**

**Kalayna – Singing is great1 Especially when you have music turned up full volume and so no one else can actually hear you. At least, that's the case with me. I don't risk singing in the bath – bathroom is too echoey. Spite is a dudey word – love it! Thanks for reviewing. **

**Elerrina – Randomness so rules! Gîlorn is a dude and I love him and he's in the second story quite a bit so far! _Pauses for air. _Just keep singing! Dory! She so cute. Imaginary…real…what's the difference these days? No, I don't think you're THAT crazy! Yet…**

**Thanks for reviewing.**

* * *

**_Chapter 7: Sing._**

**__**

We are being really defiant now. Even the Humans and Dwarves have started singing. In their own tongue of course. I don't think anyone else here knows the Elven language.

The Orcs are going mental. We have to keep raising our voices above the yelling and howling. Its working, but I don't know how long we can hold on for.

My voice is weakening again. I need water to carry on. And the others are starting to falter as well. Then I hear the doors opening, and people are dragged out.

But they keep on singing!

Its amazing, the lengths people will go to. My own door is flung open, and good old Meagereg drags me out by the hair. "Shut up!" he bellows in my ear.

But I don't of course. I increase the volume even, and he screeches as he pulls me down the corridor.

We are all chucked into the main hall. I limp over to where Glînvara and Balamrûn are sat, grinning triumphantly as they continue to sing. We embrace carefully, as we are all covered in injuries, and they touch my left eye with pity and sorrow written all over their faces. I swat their hands away and we carry on singing.

I never realised how many prisoners they had in this place. I can see at least ten Elves, the two Dwarves, and roughly 8 Humans. About twenty altogether.

And every single one of us is singing as loud as they can.

The Orcs come in and slam the metal double doors shut, glaring at us. But the look is ruined because they are covering their hands with their ears. Everyone's gone crazy. We're all singing like lunatics, and they just look mad. As in, mental mad. Not angry.

A mixture of both perhaps. I can see anger in their eyes, lunacy in their faces, and fear in their entire bodies. A few are shaking. Whips are brandished and lashed through the air, but we still don't take any notice. Most of us are huddled round the fire, getting the warmth it offers. I look round to see if there is any water anywhere, but I can't see any. Damn!

"Shut up!" they keep yelling. "Shut up!"

But we don't. Surely, they've just made their own suffering worse by putting us all together in one room. Or maybe it doesn't as echo as much in here…

Suddenly, there's a banging at the doors. That makes everyone shut up. Then, the voices on the other side carry on singing the song we were just in the middle of.

Legolas!

* * *

"Keep singing!" Legolas urged them as they banged against the door. "Join in with them! Make the Orcs feel the pain of our words!"

And so they sang. They heard more screeching from inside and then the people carry on singing. The Tower is full of it. The evil Tower is full of the beautiful language of the Silvan Elves.

Legolas and Gîlorn felt the door with their hands, looking for a lock or handle. They found it and twisted it open together. It was made of iron and extremely stiff, but finally the doors burst open…

* * *

The doors open, but when we all crane our necks forward to see who was there, we can't see anyone. Everyone is silent with confusion. It's strange. The Orcs turn round to look, and walk towards the door.

Then a stream of arrows flies in, embedding themselves in the Orcs. We all cheer, and still try and see who our rescuers are. But they are still hidden from our sight.

The Orcs cry out, and grab their own weapons, but it's too late for them. They are defeated. I recognise the arrows. Yes, it's definitely my Elves.

A few Orcs run back to us and start pulling us to our feet. There is another door on the other side of the hall by the fireplace, leading straight outside. They start dragging us over there, and we kick and scream till our throats are hoarse.

Gradually, they fall, and we are thrown to the floor. But my Orc, (its Seregrúth) still has a hold of me, even though he has two arrows sticking out his back. He has hold of me by the throat, and is cutting off my air supply.

The Elves rush in then, and I see Legolas racing over to me. He thrusts his knife straight into Seregrúth's neck, and he slumps to the ground, taking me with him.

Legolas catches me and holds me close. "I've got you," he whispers. "You're safe now."

I cling to him tightly, coughing, drinking in the precious air. Even though it's absolutely foul. But I'm used to it now. I've been in this place so long.

The Elves are helping everyone outside through the other door beside the fireplace. Legolas helps me to his feet, one of my arms slung round his shoulders, one of his round my waist, and pulls me outside.

The air is so clean, so fresh compared to in there! I gasp big breaths of it as Legolas lowers me slowly to the grass. I can feel the grass beneath my skin, and stroke it tenderly.

"Oh 'Ren, your poor eye." I feel Legolas stroke it gently, and I shrug. He holds me close again, almost cradling me. I let him. I need a good hug.

Suddenly, someone else is at my side, holding my hand. I look to my right, and see Gîlorn. He winks. "Nice to see you again big brother." He too, strokes my eye, and then helps me to my feet. I'm still clinging onto Legolas as if my life depended on it.

Which I guess it does.

* * *

Legolas held his brother carefully in front of him. Ladrenîl was badly wounded, and they needed to get as far away from the Tower as possible, as quickly as they could. There were many more prisoners than he had anticipated, but he was going to take all of them home.

Ladrenîl was seated in front of him on his horse. He leant gratefully back against Legolas' strong chest, and shut his eye. "Sleep 'Ren," Legolas whispered, stroking the matted hair. "We'll be home before you know it."

They galloped for miles and miles. Somehow, they had managed to fit twenty people onto just 9 horses. The Dwarves were small, so one Elf took both of them. For the time being, the old arguments between Elf and Dwarf were forgotten. Each Elf had at least one person, and so they travelled as far as they could get.

They stopped when night fell, picking a small clearing. Fires were lit, and water boiled. Legolas tended to Ladrenîl by himself, receiving occasional help from Gîlorn when the younger Elf was free.

He bathed the left eye first, and Ladrenîl winced, pulling away. "I need to dot his 'Ren," Legolas told him.

"I know you do, but that doesn't make the pain go away."

"It will eventually." He grinned and gently patted the swollen eye with a clean cloth soaked in water.

He finally managed to clear his brother's face of blood, and Ladrenîl could at last open his eye again. Legolas lowered his gaze. The eye was no longer blue. Just grey.

"I can't see a thing," Ladrenîl told him, and there was a hint of sorrow in his voice. "I'm blind Legolas."  
"Only in one eye," Legolas reminded him. "That doesn't matter."

"How can I captain an Army with one good eye?"  
"Easily. Let me sort your other wounds out."

He carefully washed and dressed the gashes on Ladrenîl's back from the whips, and all the other cuts he had. Healing herbs were rubbed into them all, and he was given clean clothes to get in to.

Legolas never left his side that night as he slept.

**I hope you enjoyed that. Short and sweet, but there we go. Won't be such a long gap between this update and the next hopefully. And I'll keep working on the sequel. **

**_Faerlain_**


	8. Home

**_Ducks various flying objects. _****I'M SORRY! I _know _I said I would update really quickly, but once again, I have a ton of excuses that cannot really make up for the long wait for this pathetically short chapter. **

**But the sequel is steaming along, and I will put it up sometime soon! Honest, I will not let you down this time. I must have said this a hundred times, but I will try my best. Its just I've been given all my coursework at once, and now that I have a Saturday job, I barely have time to writer anymore. I know, shock horror! **

**So, enjoy this last chapter, and Chapter 1 of the sequel will be up ASAP! PROMISE!**

**_Faerlain_**

* * *

****

**Elerrina – I'm really enjoying writing the sequel. Have kinda got the plot sorted. She says…Of course they're rescued. I couldn't leave poor lickle 'Ren at the hands of those nasty Orcs! Thanks for reviewing. **

**Rayame325 – Yeah, I really enjoy my job at the mo. I worked in the groom's side the other day. Shame they're all getting married dammit! I couldn't let 'Ren stay there forever, that's too cruel. And Leggy has to be the hero of course! Lol, thanks for reviewing. **

**Tiara Shin –Hey duuuuude! _Hug. _How are you hunni? Haven't spoken I ages. Hope Haldy's alright. Me and Leggy are just fine. I love putting cute stuff in! Ooooh, the fluffiness! Me is liking my job, cos I get nicely! Teehee. Hope you'll come on MSN soon. Or are you busy? I only have…_counts_…8 days till the end of school! Ooooh yeah! And then in 27 days, I'm flying off to ****Italy**** with me parents. Yay! Can't wait. Thanks for reviewing hunni, and speak very very soon. **

**P.S. You know I love your typical ending really! **

* * *

**_Chapter 8: Home._**

**__**

It took them just under a week to get back to the palace. As Legolas led them in under the archway, his sister ran to him, arms outstretched to take Ladrenîl. Sîladiel held him tightly, tears steaming down her face.

Aurêl appeared then, and ran down the steps to hold her eldest son close. Elves all round the courtyard were watching and smiling. Gîlorn moved forward and took Legolas' hand on his own. "Well done big brother," he whispered.

Aurêl then embraced Legolas so tightly, he thought he was going to lose consciousness from lack of air. Everyone was clapping and cheering now.

Thranduil looked out his window at the commotion. He left his study in rather a hurry, calling for his other children as he went. Lothriel grabbed her father's hand as he swept by, and they went outside together.

Ladrenîl saw his father before Thranduil saw him, and lowered his face. He felt Legolas nudge his side, but just shook his head. And there were so many people about…

"'Ren, look at me my son."

Ladrenîl lifted his face to meet his father's gaze. Shock passed across the elder's face, followed by sorrow, then happiness as he took his oldest child into his arms. "Thank goodness you're back," he whispered.

Ladrenîl held the King just as tightly. "It's good to be back," he replied.

They went back inside the palace, and more meetings and greetings were issued. Then the healers came and ushered the former prisoners away to the healing rooms, and took Legolas' group with them. Lothriel however, refused to let go of her older brother's hand, and so she went with them too.

She sat beside Legolas as he was checked over. "I knew you would find them," she said, grinning.

He grinned back. "Thanks you for your faith," he said. "I think it was your hope that kept me going out there."  
"Did you have to fight an awful lot?"

"Quite a bit. We met a few Orc scouts on the way, some Wargs, and then there were all the guards at the Tower."

She shuddered. "At least you're all safe and home now. Is Ladrenîl going to be blind forever?" she added in a whisper.

Legolas nodded sadly. "Unfortunately, yes. But it doesn't matter. He'll get along ok."  
"I feel so sorry for him. He shouldn't have gone through all that."

"Well he's safe now, let's just be thankful for that."

She nodded. "I am grateful." She slipped her arms round his waist and hugged him tight, vowing to never let him go again.

**See, VERY short end chapter lol. And I PROMISE, I PROMISE that the sequel will be here soon. In fact, I'll make a vow – I leave for ****Italy**** on the 6th August. The first chapter will be up BEFORE THEN. And if I don't do that…I wouldn't lame you for flaming me and abandoning my story etc! See you all soon. **

**_Faerlain_**


End file.
